


Mouthwatering

by atsunomiya (KilluCoulomb)



Series: One word titled smuts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beer, Brazil Arc, Brazil references, Cachaça is mentioned, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING HERO USING THAT TAG OMG, M/M, Mom i'm sorry, Oikawa Tooru Is Horny, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Hinata Shouyou, Wow, Yk the drill Bros they do the devil's tango, i guess?, muahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/atsunomiya
Summary: This was never a good idea, Oikawa thinks as he pulls out from the kiss, Hinata's hands on his collar were demanding him to go back. The inside of the small room in the hotel near Flamengo Beach was getting hotter, the oxygen more sparse, making both males breathless as Hinata presses Tooru harder against the wall, shoving his tongue back inside his mouth.Or the one where Oikawa and Hinata fuck in Oikawa's hotel room and that's pretty much it
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: One word titled smuts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707481
Comments: 21
Kudos: 312





	Mouthwatering

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy it's me  
> I regret nothing  
> Think of this fic as a well arranged horny key smash. It was born from a random tweet about Oihina being spicy and I was coincidentally with a spicy brazilian song stuck in my head so I took the song's vibe and made this. The title is a reference to it, actually. Mania de você - Rita Lee.  
> I hope you like it as much as I liked the sensation of putting the top Hinata tag in the fic. It's a dream coming true. In case you can't tell I have the hots for Hinata.

This was never a good idea, Oikawa thinks as he pulls out from the kiss, Hinata's hands on his collar were demanding him to go back. The inside of the small room in the hotel near Flamengo Beach was getting hotter, the oxygen more sparse, making both males breathless as Hinata presses Tooru harder against the wall, shoving his tongue back inside his mouth.

How did they even get there? Oikawa vaguely remembers sharing one or two cans of beer in a bar with Shouyou after going out for a walk in Copacabana. The challenged two elders in a truco match. They lost because he fell for their bluffs and had to… ah yes, drink a shot of something.  
Something was a very powerful and intoxicating clear liquid inside a small glass. It went down his throat and set his insides on fire, lighting his entire body up. Cachaça, huh? 

And while he was sweating buckets and a little dizzy from the alcohol that started circulating in his brain, Oikawa looked at Shouyou, who was once again wearing that demonic dark blue tank top that showed off his arms and beach shorts. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes traveled across Shouyou's entire body, drinking his sight. He's been thinking about Hinata's body since their first encounter. Five years ago he'd definitely be very surprised to know he'd spend his first night in Rio fantasizing about the little Karasuno's number ten player fucking him till he can't walk. He probably could last at least three times with how much stamina he has...  
The red-haired noticed his tipsiness and very discreetly brought Oikawa out of the bar, said something to the people who were playing with them and left.

"You didn't need to drink that shot, you know that"

"Didn't want to make 'em think I'm a coward"

"Cachaça's pretty tough on the first try. You want some water?" Shouyou tossed him a bottle and leaned against the wall and passing a hand through his hair. "I had a drink with it last week. Shit knocks you out." He snorted and gazed at Oikawa with a smile forming on the corner of his mouth. Oh, god, Tooru was so fucking turned on right now. 

"Tooru-san…" Hinata arched an eyebrow at him "You sure you okay?" his eyes looked down and of fucking course Oikawa had a boner. Even though he was kinda drunk? The hell?

"I'll get rid of it later" he gulped the water, feeling it descend cool and smooth down his throat. "It's calming down, I guess". It's been only one glass and the dizziness wasn't that present. Maybe his liver was stronger than he thought.  
Still, he felt his body burning up and still sweat like crazy. And his dick was hard. 

Shouyou glared at him and then at the tent in his shorts. Then at his eyes. The little shit smirked, a shiny mischievous glow reflected from his hazel eyes to Tooru's chocolate brown. Oikawa hates him so much.

"It'll hurt if you don't do anything now… You want help?" Shouyou asked, a not very innocent tune in his voice. 

That's how he ended up shirtless, pinned against the wall of his hotel room, getting his soul kissed out of him by Shouyou, who was so good at this, holy shit.

"Can I bite?" Shouyou asked in a breath, letting Oikawa look up and regain a bit of the oxygen he's lost for the kiss. This guy's gonna be the death of him. 

"Go ahead" he panted. "Just hurry up" he bit back a moan when Shouyou's teeth buried in the sensitive skin covering the edge of his collarbone. The sensation of his hot mouth against his skin was enough to make Oikawa's boxers wet with pre come. He saw how proud Shouyou looked at the hickeys he carefully placed around his neck and chest.

"Shouyou...clothes off" he squirmed under Hinata's grip, taking the hem of the tank top and sliding it over his head, taking a minute to admire Hinata's body underneath it.

Oh boy, what a body. For a short guy, Hinata sure compensated it. Well defined pecs and a six pack welcomed Oikawa's eyes, skin wet with sweat and slightly tanned because of exposition to Rio's sun. Before he even got to taste it, Shouyou pulled his wrist and guided him to the queen sized bed, messing the neatly spread sheets with their weight. Oikawa made a vague mental note on how his knees were trembling when he stood up.

Shouyou started another wild kiss, tasting Oikawa's mouth and making his hands travel under his shorts. Oikawa didn't know where his shirt was now, it was the first thing Shouyou ripped out of his body when they got it the room.  
Oikawa broke the kiss and keened when a skilled hand palmed his dick through his boxers, wishing that damn piece of fabric gone so he could feel the so awaited relief. 

"Stop teasing, didn't you say you were gonna help me?" He whined, letting out a shaky breath when Shouyou's finger hooked on the waistband of his shorts, just staying there. Shouyou gave him a naive look and tilted his head to the side, before smiling sweetly at him. 

"How do you want it, then?" Shouyou took Tooru's shorts and boxers off, freeing his erection that was leaking pre come, wrapping his hand around the length to give Oikawa a bit of relief. 

"Fuck me so hard I will remember it when I go back." Tooru smirked, his body shook in anticipation. Shouyou's hand kept the same slow torturing rhythm, but in his eyes there was that wild shine, as if he was predator ready to jump on his prey. 

"You sure?" He stopped the movements on Oikawa's dick, taking of his own shorts and boxers and positioning himself between his legs, stroking his thighs. 

"Lube and condoms are on the first drawer on the bedside table." Tooru scoffed. "Hurry up"

Shouyou licked his lips and got the line bottle and the condoms. Before Tooru could prepare himself, he felt Shouyou lower his head and bite his inner thigh hard. When he looked down, the golden brown eyes didn't stop gazing at him while his tongue lapped at the bruised skin. Oikawa couldn't tear his gaze off. Shouyou bit and sucked on the sensitive areas, making purple and red marks bloom on the muscles. When he finished, Tooru's thighs twitched around Shouyou.  
Hinata didn't waste time prepping him, with three fingers pumping inside his asshole, Oikawa felt his prostate being hit and let out a loud and long moan. 

"Make that noise again, Tooru, don't be shy, I wanna hear you" Shouyou said, aiming at his sweet spot again, making Tooru see stars.

He pulled his fingers out and without warning, shoved his length inside Oikawa all at once. It wasn't abnormally big but it was enough to make the stretch burn in way that drove Oikawa crazy.  
Shouyou guided his legs and hooked them around his shoulders, gripping Tooru's hips and thrusting into him fast, making Tooru cry out and rock back, desperate for more friction. Every time Shouyou's cock hit his prostate was like heaven. Hinata's grip on his waist was almost bruising and he loved how that pain added to the pleasure of having his cock hammered inside his ass non stop.  
They fastly filled the room with pants and moans, Tooru was about to lose sense of the place he was. All that mattered was the delicious feeling of Shouyou pushing his cock in and out of him and the loud breathy moans he let out. His eyes were half open and filled with lust, his gaze never leaving Tooru's.  
He reached his climax, rocking down his high fucking back into Shouyou's dick until he was shaking in overstimulation. When he pulled out, Shouyou was still rock hard. 

"You good, Tooru-san?"he asked, leaning towards his chest and putting Oikawa's disheveled hair in place. 

"Y-yeah…Wow, chibi… you're…" he stared at Hinata's erection. "Oh, gimme a minute… I can go a few more times."

"Take your time. I'm kinda used to that" he giggled. Did he just imply what Oikawa thinks he implied? No way. 

He sit up and bent his back towards Shouyou's erection. "It's gonna hurt if you wait too much. Let me help ya." He smirked before licking a stripe on the whole shaft and swallowing the head, his eyes never leaving Shouyou's. 

This was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for your information, this was written in the waiting room of my physiotherapist's clinic. And in my house's living room. I hope you appreciate author's effort and give me some kudos and maybe a comment as a treat. I like key smashes, be my guest 
> 
> Please take care and stay home, guys


End file.
